Talk:Le Royaume d'Acadiana
Theme Song Chance Thomas - Quest for Glory V OST - Dance of Mystery and Intrigue Conversation I always had the prejudice that Americans can only speak one language. You have proven me otherwise. Unless you're just using Google Translate, ofcourse :). I can't wait to read what you're going to make for this article. ---Seqeu0 15:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's too early for me to say something, but this sounds a lot like a large, militarized faction.---Seqeu0 21:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) agreed, this reminds me of a old faction i heard about here called the crusade(i think)---Victor Hyde 23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The Crusade spanned multiple states and had numerous bunkers, fortresses, and functional vehicles including vertibirds. I completely see the resemblance.--OvaltinePatrol 23:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) well, i only started looking into this wiki by December...i only heard about the crusade from my friend who was part of this wiki. he didnt mention all that shit.---Victor Hyde 23:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) wait i just noticed you said vertibirds, how the fuck did they get a hold of vertibirds? who made that article?---Victor Hyde 23:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Kuhb1ham. Every faction on the site at that time had vertibirds, excluding a select few and The Claws, which had far more notable problems. Tip from Cewebwalz. Fuggetahbout it, the less known about this site's grimdark history, the better. Cerebral plague 00:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The entire Gendarmerie is about 100 people, and they're based in one area. They are not a large militarized faction. However, Oval, when was this group founded? Jerome may be getting on in years. --Twentyfists 01:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's more like 250-275 divided between six cities and their outlaying patrols. Each of the baronies have a few in addition to this, but the baronies have such a high attrition rate that they tend to get moved around to newly formed ones, assuming they survived the loss of their previous posting. I'll get to those other questions later.--OvaltinePatrol 08:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone reconize Jerry/Jermone from when he was a gigalo?--Victor Hyde 20:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. Jerry was a nobody whose sudden disappearance went unnoticed. Most people in New Orleans have so little regard for history that the vast majority don't even remember James St. Just.--OvaltinePatrol 22:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say I really enjoyed this article but I was wondering could you maybe put in a map showing Royaume holdings,spheres of influance,roadways etc....Faboo 12:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Faboo :Thanks. Look at a map of Louisiana; start at Lafayette and follow US-90 to New Orleans. Keeping in mind that they don't have complete control of either Lafayette or New Orleans, you now have an excellent picture of their holdings, roads, and sphere of influence.--OvaltinePatrol 15:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks that cleared things up.Faboo 10:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Faboo I had an idea for something Royaume-related, but there's something I'm not sure about: would it be possible for the Royaume to have a presence futher to the east (I was thinking about Slidell, just across Lake Pontchartain, which is connected with New Orleans East via the I-10 Twin Span Bridge)?--Seqeu0 11:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Could have an ambitious would-be baron there, trying to make a community using recently inducted mercenaries. I'm having trouble thinking of why else they would be there. The lake represents a convenient defense and an obstacle, anyone they send there would potentially be cut off from the rest of the Royaume. It's why their holdings are on, or very close to US-90. Does the nascent barony idea work with what you have planned?--OvaltinePatrol 18:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have much more than an idea right now, so I could go with that. What I actually have in mind, is the Baron of Slidell being approached by emissaries of the Brethren of the Shroud, and, unaware of the Brethren's nature and history, he lets them stay for some time. These emissaries then start to influence the Baron, until the point where they make him betray the Royaume (I still have to think about how they managed to do this, but I guess the most probable scenario would be if they forced the Baron by threatening him. Or they could have made promises of wealth and power. I don't know). This Baron then might have paid a merc to try to assassinate James Saint-Just, but the assassin fails and is caught. When the merc is tortured, he tells Saint-Just who gave his orders. After this, the Brethren steps in and forcefully takes over Slidell. :Tell me what you think about it (I'd understand if you don't like the assassination attempt on Saint-Just)--Seqeu0 22:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) If I could get the Edgard Armistead added to the Barons section that'd be great. He's the Baron of Golden Meadow. CaptainCain (talk) 02:56, July 28, 2015 (UTC)